The present invention relates to a connector for placement between an electrical outlet and a plug leading to an electrical device.
By way of background, numerous devices, such as voltage spike suppressors, filters, and the like, are located in a connector placed between an electrical outlet and a plug mounted on a cord leading to an electrical device. In the past, the connector was relatively complex in nature and required relatively great effort to manufacture and assemble. It is with an improved device of this type that the present invention is concerned.